


The Weight of an Immortal

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [1]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angus Mcfife XIII Gloryhammer, Angus is soft for his friends, Comfort, Gen, Gloryhammer (band) - Freeform, Hootsman Gloryhammer, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Ralathor Gloryhammer, Ralathor quietly loves it when Angus worries about him, Wizard Powers, depictions of violence in a dream (implied but not mentioned directly), friends being there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Being an immortal means that you live for a longer time, much more than that of mortals, and so... you tend to see things that you wish you didn't, things that plague you even in your dreams.
Relationships: Ralathor (Gloryhammer) / Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Weight of an Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardinal__sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/gifts).



> As a newly converted Gloryhammer fan, I’m going to further the plot of an anonymous asker from a tumblr blog (www.cardinalxsin.tumblr.com) I follow because it was too good to pass up on!! And I’ll also create some of my own original stories too! So, stay tuned for that my friends!!

It was yet another quiet day out in the galaxy, which made the crowned prince of fife, Angus Mcfife XIII, sigh in exasperation. _‘Where’s some action when you need it?!’_ he thought, briefly wondering if some distant far-off planet required his assistance when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

The prince jumped slightly in surprise, and then turned to face the owner of the hand, “Hootsman! Hello, my dear friend!” he smiles at him. Hootsman returns the smile before shooting him a questioning look “Say… Angus, have you seen Ralathor?” the prince could tell that his friend was concerned for their immortal wizard companion.

“Huh…now that you mention it…” Angus took a step back for a moment, looking off to the distance as he tried to recall the day and the whereabouts of their comrade. “…No, I don’t think I have seen him at all today…” he explained to the barbarian, Hootsman made a soft sound of an acknowledgment as he ran a hand through his beard.

“Perhaps you should check in on him, Angus” he simply stated

“What? Why me? You know how he is when I-” the other cut him off

“As much as I love our wizard, I’m afraid he won’t take too kindly to be seeing me in his quarters…” he clarified, crossing his arms as he did.

“Why?” the young prince inquired

“I might’ve drunk his ale…” Hootsman chuckled as he remembered Ralathor shouting at the barbarian angrily, as he turned the other’s clothes pink for stealing his drink.

The young prince rolled his eyes and sighed “Fine, alright I’ll go check in on him”

The barbarian waved him off as he downed yet another drink, causing Angus to wonder just how many alcoholic drinks the Hootsman could possibly down before he’d become shitfaced.

No matter, that was a question for another time.

Right now, Angus was on a mini-quest to find the Submarine’s faithful commander Ralathor, an immortal wizard, and a hermit as well. It wasn’t too odd for both him and Hoots to not see Ralathor that often on the ship, the man clearly took solace and preferred the comfort of being left alone.

However, this was his friend! No, _their_ friend! And they deeply cared for him, although admittedly the way they showed their affection to one another was a bit odd, to say the least, it wasn’t hostile or even cruel, just… homies being homies.

Angus walked through the ship, passing many areas until he came to the section that housed the living quarters of his crewmates. When he finally approached Ralathor’s quarters he paused before knocking on the door, knowing all too well that the wizard did not like uninvited visitors.

No answer.

He tries again, firmer this time.

Nothing.

Again.

And no reply… _‘Odd…’_ thought the prince _‘He’ll usually answer right about now…’_ he stood for a moment, quietly contemplating what could possibly have his friend so concentrated right now.

Could it be a new alchemical discovery? A thrilling novel? Is he studying? Could he be angry?

No… none of these reasons seemed to satisfy Angus, he shook his head and glared at the door _‘What the hell could he be up to?_ ’. His eyes wandered to the console pad next to him, he could very easily enter the code to get in and-

 _‘What?! No! He’d never let me see him again if I just forced myself inside!’_ quickly dismissing that option.

He sighed and turned around, deciding that he’d better leave, when suddenly he got a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _‘What if he fainted?’_ he thought, and that alone made Angus’ heart jump out of his chest. He quickly turned around and input the four-digit code to the Wizard’s room and entered.

Truth be told, that the sight that presented itself in front of Angus did nothing to ease the sinking feeling in his stomach.

No, his friend didn’t faint, but he was experiencing a…. nightmare?

Honestly, Angus never would’ve never thought that Ralathor was capable of having nightmares since he always seems so calm in the face of the most nerve-wracking scenarios.

But it looks like he’d been proven wrong.

There in front of him, sat Ralathor in his chair, asleep at his desk, but something was wrong because even from the doorway he could tell that he was shaking, and glowing. Whatever he was experiencing in his dreams was enough to terrify the wizard so much that he was unconsciously using his powers. Angus looked around the room before stepping inside, every knick-knack that Ralathor owned was now floating in the air three inches off of the surface it once was placed on and shook furiously.

His friend was in distress and needed him, but Angus thought to himself _‘...How do I- I mean-…’_ Angus didn’t know what to do at first, he weighed his options, 1. He could just leave and let the man endure the frightening dreams for fear of the wizard waking and getting yelled at, or 2. He could assist his friend in whatever way possible to help ease the night terror.

Angus bit his lower lip and decided he’d better help, after all, Ralathor is his friend.

Tentatively he approached the slumbering wizard, being hyperaware of where he stepped, careful to not wake him.

Once he was right next to him, he stretched out a hand before quickly pulling back, how should he go about this? Rub his back? His arms? He wanted to make sure that he could feel his comforting touch.

Thankfully the wizard’s face was exposed and he could see his eyes shooting around behind closed eyelids, he decided that his cheeks would do.

Gently, Angus touched Ralathor’s cheek and immediately felt Ralathor stop shaking, but not entirely. Angus held his breath as he stroked the wizard’s cheek and gently shushed him.

Slowly he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the objects of Ralathor’s room were shaking less and less, and slowly drifting down to their positions. He kept caressing his friend’s cheek and watched his friend stop shaking and the glowing cease.

Angus felt bad for his friend, he must’ve gone through something truly dramatic to incite this sort of reaction from his sleeping form. _‘I guess that this explains why he doesn’t sleep often…’_ Angus thought bitterly, he sighed quietly through his nose and removed his hand from his friend’s cheek, and quietly made his way out of the room.

Once outside he thought that he should leave the door as he originally found it and made his way back to the main deck, Hootsman shoots him a curious glance and Angus waved his hand at him as a way of saying _“it’s nothing, leave him be”_.

Hoots took a swig of his ale before nodding to the prince, he figured that if the wizard wished to be left alone, so be it.

\- - -

Some hours later, when Angus was just going over some things with the ships’ crew, he managed to catch a glance of the commander up and already attending to whatever work needed to be conducted.

Angus looked back at the work in front of him and bit his lip nervously.

 _‘Does he know I went into his room?’_ he glanced over to Ralathor, he was speaking to a member of the crew, _‘No, if he did then he’d come to talk to me directly…’_ he convinced himself.

 _‘…. should I tell him what happened?’_ another thought came across his mind, he shook his head _‘No….I don’t want to make things awkward around us….but..’_ he momentarily walked away from his work and approached Ralathor.

He caught the other’s attention, “Uhm…. Ralathor, may we speak?” he glanced at the ship crewmate “Alone.” He added.

Ralathor raised an inquisitive eyebrow _‘well, that certainly is new…’_ he contemplated.

“Dismissed, for now, we’ll speak later” Ralathor told the crewmate.

They nodded and left the two alone to their devices.

“Yes, Angus?” Ralathor pondered to the prince.

Angus sighed, still a bit nervous “Ralathor, we’re friends correct?”

Ralathor snorted, a small smirk formed which quickly disappeared “Yes, of course… what is this about Angus?”

 _‘Ok Angus, just say it, don’t worry he won’t take it the wrong way…’_ Angus took a quick breath through his nose.

“Well… I just wanted you to know, that since we’re friends, should you ever need anything-” he momentarily stops himself

“-and I mean _anything_!” he adds

“..Please, don’t be afraid to come to me for my assistance, I truly value our friendship and I wish to assist you if you should ever require it.” He finishes, firmly this time.

For a moment Ralathor thinks that he looks just like one of his ancestors, like a proper prince should, firm and direct.

Ralathor nods “Yes, I will Angus, don’t worry…” his voice soft, clearly happy to hear that his friend cares for him but not showing any outward emotions.

“Is that all?” he questions

“Yes” Angus states, before shooting his friend a warm smile as he heads back to his duties.

Ralathor quietly watches the young prince walk off, and in the back of his mind he smiles tenderly at how much Angus cares about him.

He shakes his head for a moment, clearing his thoughts before he too goes back to work, after all, there is no rest for the wicked… not even in the heart of space!


End file.
